


Papercuts

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Year College Student Hinata, Hinata Shouyou is a Dork, It's Basically a College AU, M/M, THE GAYS - Freeform, Terushima Yuuji Is A Punk Ass Bitch, This Was Only Meant To Be One Chapter, Why do I do this to myself??, rare pair hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it would've been better if Hinata Shouyou never got involved with sort-of delinquent Terushima Yuuji, but then again, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea; especially if he's the one that teaches Shouyou to live.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(inspired by teruhina headcanons on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata just wants a bowl of mac and cheese and he's honestly feeling so attacked right now.

Maybe it wasn't right of him to go to a nightclub of all places.

Hinata sits idly at the bar, slumped over it — though he isn't drunk, he's far from drunk — and preoccupied his coaster, which he twirls between his hands, watching the glass of his drink as his breath fogs it up, creating perspiration, and as a droplet of water rolls down the surface and pools on the wood of the bar. Usually, he'd be using his coaster, but, at this point, he doesn't really care.

He shouldn't have let his more excitable senpai's — Tanka and Nishinoya, of course — convince him that this would be a good idea, he shouldn't have worn the ripped pale blue skinny jeans that he bought on a whim, he shouldn't have worn the white converse that were a gift for his birthday, he shouldn't have worn the plaid t-shirt, and he definitely shouldn't have worn the cap or the bracelets. He pouts miserably at his choice of outfit and he doesn't realise that the bartender had slipped another coaster under his drink — which is in the basket of his arms.

Hinata shakes himself out of his stupor and turns in his seat, grabbing his drink — which now that he thinks harder about it is electric blue and way too sugary than an alcoholic drink should be — and taking a sip as he scans the crowd of dancing people for Tanka or Nishinoya, eventually finding the short libero dancing uncharacteristically slowly to dubstep with a skyscraper of a man who looks out of place with his cords and what looks like a beige jumper and a white shirt, but he and Nishinoya are both smiling so he can't really blame them. His eyes drift again and he spots Tanaka sweet-talking a girl, or multiple girls, and dancing close to them with a rather suave smile. Maybe Tanaka wasn't such a lost case when it came to girls that everyone else made him out to be.

Hinata hears a faint slap and a girl stalking away from Tanaka, who stares dumfounded as he clutches his cheek, Hinata snorted; maybe he was wrong.

He drains his drink, which he think will give him a brain aneurysm because of the amount of sugar in it, and decides that maybe it's time he goes back to his apartment — which, shockingly, he shares with Kenma, who will not be pleased that he is tracking into the house at two a.m to fix himself a giant bowl of mac and cheese before settling down in front of the TV to watch Mamma Mia! for the eightieth time. He pushes through the crowd to find Tanaka, because, as much as he is bitter about the two abandoning him, he'd much rather ruin Tanaka's night that Nishinoya's. He reaches his bald senpai and taps him on the shoulder, leaving Tanaka to whip around, face flushed and the faint smell of alcohol around him, and smile at him.

"Yo! Shou, what's up?" Tanaka yells over the music as he continues to dance.

"I'm going home!" Hinata yells back and Tanaka looks at him in confusion, cupping a hand to his ear.

"What?"

Hinata wants to slam his head against a wall because both his senpai and the music are giving him a headache, but instead he cups a hand to his mouth to amplify his voice and leans closer to way too tall Tanaka, who bend down so his ear is close to Hinata's hand.

"I'm going home!" he yells again and Tanaka finally understands.

"Okay! You sure you're able to get back okay?" Tanaka asks, trying to sound less worried that he actually is. "D'ya want me to come with you? The trains stopped running an hour ago, I can walk you back?"

Hinata smiles and shakes his head, he knows how Tanaka pretends how he doesn't care but it still worried for everyone all the same.

"I'll be good!" he yells back. "It's just about a half hour walk back and I'll keep my phone on me incase anything happens."

Tanaka nods and Hinata pushes back through the crowds towards the door, nodding and smiling to the bouncers as he does, and they just nod back, pushing open the door for him as he steps out of the stifling, humid air of the nightclub into the cool air of Tokyo city, which is alight with neon signs and streetlights, the only people visible are bar hopping, going from one place that serves alcohol to the next once they're kicked out of the previous one.

Hinata breathes in deeply and digs his phone out of his pocket, switching onto the message screen as he types a quick message to Kenma, explaining that he was going to be home early to which Kenma replies with a quick acknowledgement before Hinata moves to stuff his phone back in his pocket as he walks away from the club, just as four people were rounding a corner, chasing after a blond guy who was laughing like the whole situation was enjoyable. The phone slips from Hinata's hand as he knocks into the blond, who immediately caught his wrist and made the poor boy run with him, quickly getting a lead on the four who had stopped after they felt Hinata's phone get crushed underneath their feet.

The blonde pulls Hinata into a dark alley, a hand on the smaller boys mouth as they crouch behind a bin, watching as the four guys ran past the two, still yelling and calling out for blood. His grip on Hinata slackens, and he grins down at him, before pulling him up and dusting him off, smiling at the boy and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Sorry about that," the man apologises. "I didn't mean to get you all caught up in that, and I caused you to drop your phone, so double sorry!"

Hinata blinks, wondering what kind of a delinquent — he could only assume the male was a delinquent, as he had dyed blonde hair, ear piercings and was that a tattoo that Hinata spied under the collar of the man's t-shirt — said stuff like 'double sorry'.

"Hey," the guy says, leaning closer to Hinata's face. "you look familiar…" he continues before his eyes widen and he grins. "Woah, Shrimpy!"

Hinata's heart plummets, of course it's Mr. Close-Cropped Hair — Terushima Yuuji — that drags him into some wild goose chase, but, for now, that doesn't matter, because Hinata's spots the bleeding eyebrow and the bruised neck.

"What happened to you, Mr. Close-Cropped Hair?" Hinata asks, reaching a hand out to rub off the dried blood; the man doesn't even wince.

"Nothing major, just some idiots," he replies, shrugging and pulling away from Hinata's touch as he shoves his hands in his pockets. "Let me give you a ride back to yours," he offers and Hinata opens his mouth to protest. "I won't take no for an answer, and let me replace your phone."

"I can't let you replace my phone," Hinata protests, as he follows Terushima out of the alley and back towards the club, where a sleek, black motorcycle he never noticed before sits, and Hinata's eyes widen as the older male climbs on, offering Hinata a hand. 

"I'm replacing it," he says shaking his head before he sticks his tongue out at Hinata, who spots the sliver piercing glinting in the streetlight, he's broken from his staring by Terushima waving a hand in front of his face, and Hinata takes it with shaking hands. "Where do you live?" he asks and Hinata replies with his address. "Get on." he says and he starts the motorbike as Hinata takes his hand and sheepishly clambers on, squeaking in surprise when Terushima forces the red head's arms around him.

"You have to hold on tight." Terushima tells him and Hinata nods as Terushima kicks off and begins to drive away, chuckling when he feels Hinata's grip grow tighter around him, squeezing his waist.

Hinata feels his heart stop as he watches Terushima drive, the concentration on his face alike to that of him during a volleyball game and he feels his heart rate pick up, convincing himself that it's because of the adrenaline rush, and not because of how close he is pressed to Terushima's body, and how he swears he can see the male smile and flush pink under the yellow of the streetlights.

"This so cool!" Hinata yells into Terushima, and he can feel the rumble that must be the blond chuckling. "Like 'Gwah'! And 'Bwah'!"

"We could go out for a ride again," Terushima suggests. "During the day this time, go somewhere and do things… when we don't have volleyball practice of course." he adds hastily and Hinata smiles, looking around him as everything whips by way too quickly.

"That would be amazing!" Hinata yells back and they're both laughing into the night together.

It doesn't take that much longer for Terushima to reach Hinata's apartment and when he does he helps Hinata off the bike and asks the boy for his arm, when he holds it out to Terushima — very confused and very curious — he pulls out a pen and pulls up Hinata's sleeve, before scribbling something on his pale skin before he tucked the pen away again. When Hinata lifted his arm up to his face spotted a number and he smiled.

"Call me when you get your phone," Terushima told him and he grinned as Hinata thanked him and hurried up the steps to his apartment, only to stop and watch Terushima as he started up the bike, sending the boy a wink — which made his face flush red — before driving away and leaving Hinata to stare after him. The door behind him opens and Kenma a pokes his head out, wrinkling his nose.

"Why are you standing outside?" he asks and Hinata shrugs, trying to calm the blush on his cheeks.

"Nothing really, just looking at the stars." Hinata decides to say and Kenma gives a weird look before he retreats inside, leaving Hinata to look up at the sky before following his friend inside, eager for a cup of tea, food and Mamma Mia!

 


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata had his shirt over his arms when he hears his phone — the new one that he found in his mail box this morning — buzz in his duffle bag.

He reaches down and flips it open, biting the hem of his t-shirt absentmindedly as he clicks onto the message, seeing that it's from Terushima, and he jumps when Tanaka and Nishinoya burst into the club room after clearing up, yelling amongst each other and making Ennoshita glare until they stop next to Hinata and laugh loudly.

"Ohoho!" cackles Tanaka as Hinata hurries to snap his phone shut. "Who are you talking to? A lover? A rival?"

Hinata shoves his phone into the waistband of his shorts as he wonders how both the energetic senpais are despite the drinking the night before, as he suspected that both of them would be as hungover as hell — despite Hinata only having two drinks he still had a headache in the morning that Kenma suggested he tame with camomile tea and an aspirin — but, apparently both could hold their alcohol well.

"A friend, Tanaka-senpai," Hinata replies, pulling his shirt over his head and slipping on his jersey, making sure to ass the senpai suffix to sweeten the pot. "I need to go, see ya!" he calls heading towards the door, and he's out of the door and running out of the college campus before Nishinoya and Tanaka can question him further.

He takes out his phone when he's sure the two haven't followed him and replies to Terushima's message, smiling faintly as he buries his face into the collar of his jersey, snapping his phone shut and shoving it in the pocket of his bag, before dipping into a conbini and deciding to get a head start on his and Kenma's groceries. Hinata packs the basket with the vegetables needed for the meal plans Kuroo planned out for him and Kenma — as if it were left up to the two, their diets would consist of pork buns and ramen; washed down with tea and ramune — before picking up a couple of snacks and a packet of rice and noodles, before heading to the till to pay.

Hinata exchanges pleasantries with the man behind the counter before handing over crisp yen notes and vacating the shop with two shopping bags in one hand, before his phone rings this time, and he digs it out of his bag, pressing the accept button and holding it to his ear.

"Thanks for the phone, Mr. Close-Cropped Hair," Hinata greets a smirk on his lips. "But you really didn't need to, I can pay you back."

He hears a chuckle from Terushima on the other end of the line. "Don't worry about it, Shrimpy," he says and Hinata scowls at the nickname. "Plus, It's as much as I can do since I ended up getting yours smashed."

"Well you still didn't need to," Hinata protests and his heart thumps when he hears Terushima's chuckle, imagining the rumble of his chest that he felt last night — or technically this morning — on the motorbike, pulled close to Terushima's leather clad back, though he was sure last night he hadn't made a note that the older man was wearing a leather jacket.

"Shrimpy?" Terushima's voice broke Hinata from his reverie, and he flushes pink in embarrassment. "You okay?"

"I-I," Hinata begun, swallowing a lump in his throat. "I'm fine."

"If you're sure, Shrimp," Terushima replies a little too cheerfully and Hinata scowls again. "Oh, come one, don't scowl at me."

Hinata's footsteps falter, stopping open mouthed in the middle of the pavement in the cool almost-evening air, "W-what?" he asks. "How did you know I was scowling?"

"I didn't," Terushima says easily, and Hinata can almost hear his shrug as he continued to walk down the pavement, ignoring the people around him. "I guessed because you made that puffy sound you make when you get mad and scowl."

Despite trying his best not to scowl, Hinata scowls anyway and Terushima's laughter echoes through the speaker, and the sound of it makes Hinata's own laughter bubble up his throat and escape his lips, echoing gently across the almost empty street; the sound causing Hinata to slap a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. It takes minutes for them to calm down but to Hinata it feels like an eternity.

"So, whatcha doing?" Terushima asks after a silence, and Hinata smiles despite the awkwardness hanging between them.

"Walking home," he says. "I've got shopping so me and Kenma aren't eating crackers and cheese for dinner," he tilts his hand to check his watch. "Though Kenma's still at practice. That means I can get a head start on dinner." 

"What are you going to cook?" Terushima asks him and Hinata notes that he sounds genuinely curious.

"Pork buns," Hinata tells him. "Well that along with rice and miso soup."

"Sounds nice," Terushima compliments and Hinata can feel the heat on his cheeks. "It sounds like you're going to be busy, so I'll give you some peace. Bye, Spider-Man!"

Before Hinata can open his mouth Terushima has hung up the phone, and the red head feels a gnawing at his stomach as he stuffs his phone in his pocket and climbs the stairs to his apartment, grabbing the keys from his bag to unlock the door. He dumps the grocery bags on the kitchen table before he moves to unpack everything and begin to cook; finding comfort in the chopping of vegetables and the heating of rice and the making of the miso soup, before he sets it all to the side to sit down on the sofa with a cup of tea and start his movie from where he left off last night.

He's singing away to SOS when Kenma walks through the door, only sparing the boy a look before going to grab his PSP from his room and finish cooking the meal.

"You don't have to do that," Hinata says to the boy, turning in the seat to watch as Kenma dishes out the steaming rice and vegetables, and he notices he's been saying that a lot lately. "I can finish it."

"No," replies Kenma, ever one for bluntness. "I said I'd cook tonight but I forgot I had a late practice. My fault."

Hinata just nods and thanks Kenma as the male hands him his food, and soon Kenma joins him, electing to watch the TV as eating takes up two hands, and Hinata, mostly for Kenma's sanity, switches the TV onto the cable channel and stops on their favourite game show, Kenma relaxing into the sofa.

"How was practice?" Hinata asks quietly and Kenma shrugs.

"It was okay, Kuroo was as pushy as usual." Kenma says and Hinata chuckles at the thought. "How was your practice?"

"The usual," Hinata shrugs and the two lapse into comfortable silence.

 


End file.
